eaglepediafandomcom-20200215-history
Round 13 2012
In a game played at finals-like intensity throughout, West Coast went in at halftime with a slight lead but then failed to score again until time-on in the third quarter, trailing by as much as 27 points. The Eagles fought back to hit the front in the final term, but a goal to Dayne Beams sealed the match for the Pies. Veteran Daniel Kerr was at his best with 29 possessions and a goal, while Quinten Lynch also contributed well in his 200th game. Summary Goals: 'Darling, Hams, Hill, Lynch 2, Kerr, Masten, Naitanui, Sheppard '''Best: '''Kerr, Waters, Priddis, Shuey, Naitanui, Glass, Lynch '''Injuries: '''Nil '''Sub: '''Swift for Brown in the third quarter Named side In: Brown, Waters Out: Schofield (hamstring), A.Selwood (ill) Late change: (Coll) Young for Tarrant (shoulder) Club Champion votes From the coach "Pretty tough, intense game of footy. Two top teams really putting each other under heat, and for the whole game too. Right to the wire, both teams going pretty hard at it and only one was going to win. To Collingwood's credit, they were in front at the end. "We deserved to be close and Collingwood deserved to be close, and one team was going to win. When it's a game that close, our resilience was pretty solid to keep giving ourselves a chance to win the game and Collingwood were fighting hard not to cough up that last score. Boiled down over four quarters, two pretty good teams going at it to the last five seconds or so. "...They started well, so we had to work really hard to get ourselves back and keep in touch and work our way into the game. So, for that period, yeah, they were in front, then we got in front and held it for a while. The third quarter they got in front, then we got in front again."''The West Australian (25 June 2012, p.GAM12), "Word for word" From the papers The West Australian "Although the Eagles did not get their first goal until Ashton Hams scored after 15 minutes, the Magpies had not made enough of their dominance to clear far enough away. By quarter time, they had earned 43 more possessions. They had a commanding edge in both contested and uncontested possessions, but led by only eight points. The genuine premiership contenders than traded goal blows in a gripping 16-minute opening to the second term before a brilliant opportunist goal to Josh Hill out of a pack gave West Coast their first lead for the match. Matt Priddis, Luke Shuey, Chris Masten and Matt Rosa started to lift through the midfield to provide significant attacking drive, while Quinten Lynch was regularly bobbing up in the front half of the ground and booted two important goals."Steve Butler, The West Australian (23 June 2012), "Pies topple Eagles in MCG thriller": https://au.news.yahoo.com/thewest/sport/a/14022707/pies-topple-eagles-in-mcg-thriller/ WAFL results '''Round 14 (23-24 June) West Perth vs East Fremantle. Strijk, Mascoulis, Dick and Papertalk played reserves rather than travel to rural Kalannie with the seniors. Subiaco vs Claremont (Stevenson, Neates, Weedon, McGovern). Anton Hamp played reserves Swan Districts (Newman) vs East Perth South Fremantle vs Peel Bye: Perth Injury list In the lead-up to the round the following players were listed as injured: References http://afltables.com/afl/stats/games/2012/041820120623.html http://www.afl.com.au/match-centre/2012/13/coll-v-wce 2012 13 2012 13